Soft and Gentle
by Metamorcy
Summary: For Emotive Gothika; Tsuna, as he's running from some bullies, makes his way up to the rooftop where Hibari is currently sleeping. Mainly fluff 1827


**Title:** Soft and Gentle

**Pairing: **1827

**Summary:** For Emotive Gothika; Tsuna, as he's running from some bullies, makes his way up to the rooftop where Hibari is currently sleeping. Mainly fluff

**Disclaimer:** don't own

Not beta'd, anything wrong, tell me. I don't mind going back to fix it.

I volunteered to write this.

Yes, I know I have other things to do but it's a nice break from the current C27 (ColonelloTsuna) oneshot I've been trying to complete.

* * *

Random Quote: _"Superman is, after all, an alien life form. He's simply the acceptable face of invading realities." Clive Barker_

* * *

It was a normal day in Namimori even for Tsuna's standards, so normal that it actually felt…weird. But it wasn't unwelcomed. It was a wonderful change compared to the chaos that usually occurred each and every day and what was better was that everyone had something to do. Like for some examples, Yamamoto was practicing with his baseball team and Gokudera was with his cult club thingy (Tsuna had questioned the name of the club many times but in the end, could never recall it to do so). Even Reborn was busy too as he had temporary went back to Vongola headquarters to make some report. This left him all alone, something he probably needed for a long time.

However, just because everyone was busy, the bullies weren't and had decided at that moment to come back.

Tsuna, used to these occurrences, ran like always, hiding from his predators. Sighing to himself, he squeezed his body tightly together into the corner of a closet as he heard his bullies run past his spot and disappear around the corner and down the stairs. 'Finally… Thank goodness they didn't search here.' Slumping his shoulders as he relaxed, he carefully crawled out of his spot and looked each way before making his way towards the those same stairs the bullies had went down.

However, luck wasn't on his side.

Just as he made his first step down, his ears picked up voices from below and recognized a couple instantly. They were a little _too_ familiar to him. 'Oh no…' Tsuna panicked, his skin color paling, and leaned over the ledge to catch a glimpse of the people, but that only made things worse for him. His eyes saw his bullies and they were coming back up, cursing under their lips.

Thinking quickly, he went the opposite direction, all the way to the top of the school and finally passed through the door to the rooftop. When he closed the door, a sigh of relief escaped his lips and he slumped against the door. He was saved.

"Herbivore…"

Or not.

Tsuna snapped his head towards the voice's direction, spotting the perfect, who was lying on the floor with his eyes wide open. He paled further at the sight, his legs shaking. "H-Hibari-san…" He pressed against the metal door, dread filling his entire body and swallowed loudly in fear. 'Oh no! I'm going to be bitten to death…'

"You're not supposed to be up here. It's against the rules." Slowly getting up to his feet, Hibari folded his arms across his chest and gave a glare. His jacket flapped gently in the wind, the arms of it flying behind. Meanwhile, Hibird was currently nowhere in sight.

"H-Hibari-san, please let me explain! I was being c-chased and the only way to escape was to come up here! T-They w-w-wouldn't allow me to leave because of that! Please don't bite me to death!" Tsuna waved his arms franticly, hoping the perfect would listen to him for once. Hibari remained quiet for a few moments before turning to the side.

"Fine, I'll let you stay up here for now but I'll have to be with you to make sure you don't cause any trouble."

The brunet blinked, his honey-colored eyes wide in shock, not really expecting the other to actually listen. He brightened up at that and smiled brightly. "T-Thank you…"

Hibari just 'hmm' to himself and then yawned right afterwards, covering his mouth with his right hand.

Now that Tsuna was no longer panicking about the end of his life, he took notice of something on Hibari. Squinting his eyes so he could get a closer look, he spotted something yellow in the black mass of hair. He tilted his head and took a step forward in question. "Hibari-san?"

"Hm?" The cloud guardian glanced over, arms going back to being folded. Another soft breeze fell over the place, rustling their clothes and hair gently.

"Ano…you have something in your hair…" Tsuna lifted up his arm and pointed towards the multiple yellow spots, making them out as feathers, obviously from Hibird since they were so small.

Hibari raised an eyebrow in response and reached up with his right hand to thread his long fingers through his black hair. A couple of feathers came out but not all. Actually, there was a whole bunch of them left, almost as if they were attached to his locks, refusing to come out. He grunted and fingered a tiny feather for a few seconds before going back to his work.

Suddenly, a giggle escaped Tsuna's lips as he caught a tiny spark of frustration in Hibari's normally cold eyes. "You still have a lot of them in your hair. Here, let me help you…" Tsuna carefully reached up, standing on his toes since Hibari was much taller than him, and slowly began picking out the feathers. His fingers ran through the short hair, searching for more of those tiny yellow feathers. Lifting one up to his lips, he twisted the end of it slightly before blowing onto the feather and then let it go, watching it flutter away. All a while, Hibari watched him.

"Hmm…"

Tsuna went back to his work, almost done. "Maybe you shouldn't let Hibird rest on your head all the time otherwise your hair just might be replaced by feathers." As he plucked the last one, he couldn't stop himself from playing with the black locks, running his fingers through it with a smile on his lips.

Hibari closed his eyes when he noticed that there were no more yellow feathers coming out. "What are you doing?"

Those sudden words made Tsuna snap out of the daze he had accidently fallen into. "Ah, gomen!" He looked embarrassed at being caught doing such a thing and to Hibari of all people. Blushing lightly, his eyes shifted all around before finally resting onto Hibari's dark hair once more. His hands were at his side and were pulling at his clothes nervously. "It was just that your hair was…really soft…"

With that, the perfect smirked, opening his eyes to stare into the honey-colored ones. He looked quite smug from hearing those words and his dark eyes seemed to lighten up, almost looking like they were smiling. "Really now?"

The brunet, entranced by those eyes, blushed bright red. "Uh, yeah…"

"Hmm…" Observing the sky guardian and taking in the expression, Hibari smirked. "Sit down."

"Huh? O-Okay…" Following the command, Tsuna settled himself onto the ground, his legs folded neatly, and peered up with a questioning look, not sure on what was going to happen. He noticed that Hibari was staring at him quietly, eyeing him, and remained as still as possible so not to invoke the perfect's rage. But he didn't have to wait very long to know what was going to happen as the black-haired teen sat down and did something the other definitely _wasn't_ expecting.

Hibari was lying down, resting his head onto Tsuna's lap and was basically using it as a pillow. He was facing towards the sky, able to see the clouds drift by and could easily see the brunet's shocked expression. The perfect smirked at it before closing his eyes and placed an arm over his chest, slowly drifting off.

Tsuna, not daring to say a word, peered down at the perfect, who was using him as a cushion. He didn't even dare move either…except when he saw the black hair scattered across his lap he couldn't help but reach over and run his fingers through. Watching Hibari carefully, so not to wake him up, he tugged a few strands gently, rubbing the locks between his fingers. They were so soft, so unbelievably soft, and he would have squealed (yes, squealed but he'll never admit out loud) if he didn't fear waking up the other.

'Guess I'm stuck like this until he decides to get up. Oh well…' Tsuna stifled a laugh and continued to run his fingers through. Looking up momentarily, he watched some of the clouds drift by and smiled, closing his own eyes.

'Ahhh… What a peaceful day…'

* * *

There done. Hope you've enjoyed it


End file.
